


A Photograph Shouldn't Be Just a Picture

by WhiteHotBlueFlame



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, Lockets, One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHotBlueFlame/pseuds/WhiteHotBlueFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone received a closed locket at birth. Believing that happiness was the first step to health, the world health organization mandated that soulmate lockets be given to all people, and countries followed the order without question. Invented by an Australian scientist, the locket, once clasped around the owner’s neck, remained closed until the owner was ready, only opening when they met their soulmate. An open locket was a sight that was revered and celebrated. Laura's always wondered who would be in her locket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Photograph Shouldn't Be Just a Picture

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings all! I hadn't written a short in a little while, so I thought I would today. And here it is. :D 
> 
> As usual, I proof this stuff myself, so if you see a mistake, I promise it is my very own and you're welcome to name it and keep it as a pet... you're also welcome to tell me where it is so i can pick it up and coddle it or pretend it's not there (all acceptable courses of action). And as always, thanks so very much for taking the time to read, comment and/or offering kudos, feel free to let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy!

Everyone received a closed locket at birth. Believing that happiness was the first step to health, the world health organization mandated that soulmate lockets be given to all people, and countries followed the order without question. Invented by an Australian scientist, the locket, once clasped around the owner’s neck, remained closed until the owner was ready, only opening when they met their soulmate. An open locket was a sight that was revered and celebrated. Many believed it to be magic, once the locket opened the picture inside, somehow, was that of the owner’s soulmate and was only visible to the owner and their soulmate.

Laura had spent her high school years wondering when her locket would open. She had been present for a few locket openings and was always in awe of the complete contentment that followed the locket’s opening. Laura was happy for her ace friends, as they came to the realization and their lockets opened. Laura never knew what picture was inside their lockets, but she knew the face of serenity they wore was the same as anyone else’s.  Every time she saw a locket opening, she felt the pull in the pit of her stomach. She heard herself ask _why not me?_ When she came to the realization that she was only interested dating girls, she found herself wondering if that was why her locket hadn’t opened yet; _I wasn’t ready then_.

Lockets opened at different times, in different ways. Laura looked down at the locket hanging from her neck with a sigh. She remembered her dad’s story of how his locket opened, how he met her mom. He was seventeen, sitting in the principal’s office for refusing to agree with the counselor’s career guidelines for girls and boys. Laura smiled to herself, remembering how her dad always made sure to tell her that the mid-eighties were desperate for more feminists, when he told her the story. And in walked her mom, new to the school and just looking to get registered for her classes. Her dad said he was speechless, in awe, even though he was only looking at the back of her head.

Laura smiled, remembering her dad saying he heard the soft click when her mom’s eyes met his and he knew without even looking that his locket was open and that it had her face in it. Locket chains only broke when one soulmate died; Laura sniffled as the sight of her dad holding his locket in one hand, the chain shattered, jumped into her mind. Laura fiddled with the locket hanging loosely around her neck, hers had two links that were barely holding together, looking as though they’d been poorly soldered back together, over and over; she didn’t know what that meant, but it made her worried for her soulmate.

Laura heard a soft knock on the door behind her. She sighed softly as the door slid open revealing a horde of redheads. “Hey Frosh.” LaFontaine’s voice came softly, warily as they entered the room. Laura turned, looking at them, her eyes traveled over Perry, glossing over the open locket around her neck before moving to LaFontaine, lighting on the open locket around their neck before traveling up to their pale blue eyes.

“Hey guys. What’s up?” Laura’s voice was quiet as she avoided looking at the third member of the party.

Danny cleared her throat awkwardly. “Laur. I. I’m sorry about Betty. I mean I. We didn’t mean to scare you.” Perry and LaFontaine shuffled uncomfortably at Danny’s side, there to act as moderators if necessary.

Laura turned back to the computer screen in front of her. Her voice soft when she responded. “Danny.” Laura turned back to the group, her eyes landing on the open locket hanging from Danny’s neck. “I’m not upset that you two are soulmates. Why would I be? I mean I’m happy for you both.” Her eyes moved up to meet Danny’s. “It’s just, I’m mad that you made me think she was missing. For two weeks. She and I go out to a party one night and then, she’s gone. No note. Nothing. When I contacted the school, they said it wasn’t any of my concern. And the whole time, she was with you. I mean congrats on finding your soulmate, more than two weeks ago, but you could have told me.”

Danny let out an audible exhale. “I know. I know. We weren’t thinking. We were wrapped up in ourselves and we should have taken the time to think about you.” Laura nodded, her face set in a line of disapproval. “I’m sorry, Laur. I am. I would say it won’t happen again, but since you only meet your soulmate once, I think that’s an obvious statement.”

Laura nodded gently before speaking. “Well, you only meet your soulmate once if you have only one, don’t forget there are people with multiple soulmates.” Laura’s smile was creeping back onto her face.

Danny acquiesced with a tender smile. “Right. I only have the one picture in my locket so I only meet my soulmate once. But, it won’t happen again.” Danny looked at Laura hopefully. “Are we good?”

“Yeah, Danny, we’re good. As I said I’m happy for you and Betty.” Laura’s smile was wide, LaFontaine and Perry released audible exhales as Laura spoke, diffusing the tension that had built in the room.

“Since you’re happy for us, does that mean you’ll help us move Betty’s stuff?” Danny’s voice was hopeful and teasing. Perry and LaFontaine’s faces had turned from serious to grin covered.

Laura laughed as she looked around the room. The change didn’t come as a shock, Betty hadn’t been in the room for almost three weeks. “I wish I could say I’m surprised you two are moving in together. Sure, I’ll help you.”

Two days later, Laura flopped into the computer chair with a sigh. Her eyes voyaging around the empty side of the room, living alone was going to take some time to get used to. Laura leaned forward to turn on the computer as the door swung open with a loud bang. Laura turned to see a girl, tight leather pants instantly grabbing Laura’s attention, standing in the doorway, dropping a large green duffle bag at her biker boot clad feet. Laura swallowed her eyes wide in surprise. “Uh, who the hell are you?” Laura’s voice came out strangled, she berated herself wondering how she’d managed to sound so annoyed.

Laura’s throat went dry as her eyes raked up the stranger’s being. Tight leather pants, paired with a tight black top that bared the pale porcelain hued, flat plane of the girl’s toned stomach and topped with a pale face and onyx curls fanning messily about her head. “Carmilla. I’m your new roommate, sweetheart.” The voice, sultry, smooth and husky, only served to shove Laura even further into her stupor. Her eyes wide as she took in the girl. _Wow. This girl. Oh crap. I am so screwed. I hope my jaw isn’t actually on the floor. I feel like it might be._

Carmilla’s eyes journeyed over the girl seated before her. She was dressed in a light blue button up and jeans, her skin sun-kissed. Carmilla took a slow step forward, moving toward the girl who seemed lost. She cleared her throat, drawing Laura back into the current moment. Laura’s honey flecked amber and milk chocolate toned eyes snapped up to meet Carmilla’s mocha espresso ones at the sound. She heard a soft sigh emanate from Carmilla’s throat at the same moment she heard a soft click, like the sound of the last puzzle piece sliding into place. Laura smiled, their eyes still locked on each other. She stood moving into Carmilla’s space, not moving her eyes from Carmilla’s. Her smile grew as she quickly flicked her gaze to the open locket sitting elegantly in the crux of Carmilla’s cleavage.

She caught a glimpse of her own face, before she felt Carmilla’s fingers slide against her skin, brushing her hair out of her face. “Hey cutie.” Carmilla’s smile was sweet and shy as Laura leaned forward, unable to stop herself, and placed her lips over Carmilla’s.


End file.
